


Убедись, что этого не повторится

by mizuame



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Angry Sex, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fandom Trumps Hate 2020, M/M, Out of Character, Present Tense, dark!Momo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: После ухода Банри Юки не может себя контролировать: он впадает в истерики и портит репутацию группы. Момо приходится его контролировать, и однажды его заносит.
Relationships: Momo (IDOLiSH7)/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Убедись, что этого не повторится

Для Момо Юки всегда был необычным человеком. В момент, когда Момо впервые увидел Юки, он понял, что в его мире что-то безвозвратно изменилось. Сначала он просто почувствовал восторг, близкий к обожанию, потом долгое время боготворил Юки, чуть позже почувствовал себя ответственным за него. Сейчас Момо одновременно влюблен и утомлен происходящим. Чем больше проходит времени с восстановления группы, тем больше глупостей делает Юки. Он неудержим и не всегда адекватен, и Момо ощущает усталость от этого, но чувства все еще не прошли.

— Ты никогда его не заменишь! — кричит Юки, вскакивая и швыряя в Момо мобильник — уже второй за месяц. Момо с сожалением провожает взглядом дорогую технику, которая врезается в стену и разбивается.

— Успокойся и не истери, — говорит он, глядя прямо на Юки. — Я не пытаюсь никого заменять.

— Ты! — Юки захлебывается собственными словами. — Ты втянул меня в это! Ты!

Момо смотрит на кричащего Юки, на смущенного менеджера, который передает дела не менее смущенному новичку, и поднимается.

— Хватит, — жестко говорит он, перехватывает поднятую руку Юки и, с силой сжав запястье, тянет на место. «Синяк, наверное, останется», — пролетает мысль, но с Юки по-другому нельзя. Когда они только начали работать вместе, Момо жалел, уговаривал, объяснял, но все было бесполезно. С истерикой Юки могла справиться только грубая сила, и Момо был готов применять ее, если потребуется. Он готов на все ради благополучия группы.

Под давлением Момо Юки приходит в себя, садится на диван и извиняется. Момо держит его за руку еще какое-то время и отпускает, только убедившись, что больше эмоциональных всплесков пока не будет.

Очередную истерику Юки устраивает перед концертом — персонал налажал с костюмом. Момо кажется это ерундой, которую легко исправить, но Юки орет на бедную девушку, предложившую вариант на замену, потом — на осветителя, который попался под руку, потом — на официантку, пришедшую с напитками. Когда Юки швыряет на пол стакан с водой, Момо думает, что пора это прекращать.

Утащить Юки в гримерку совершенно несложно. Юки все еще немного сопротивляется и сыплет обвинениями, но Момо сильнее. Откуда-то изнутри в нем поднимается удушающая волна раздражения:

— Какого хрена ты творишь! — рычит он, закрыв за собой дверь в гримерку.

— Ненавижу тебя! — бросает Юки, и Момо взрывается.

— Да мне плевать! — орет он, швыряя Юки в стенку. Кажется, это почти вышибает из того дух, но Момо уже все равно. Он потратил столько сил не для того, чтобы Юки все похерил своими истериками. Он подходит к Юки и ударяет кулаком в стенку рядом с его головой.

— Меня это заебало, — шепчет он, схватив Юки за подбородок и заставляя смотреть прямо в глаза. — Меня это заебало, понял? Прекращай вести себя как истеричная девчонка.

Юки смотрит на него с каким-то страхом в глазах и кивает. С этого дня он становится спокойнее, хотя Момо и ловит на себе иногда взгляды, в которых сквозит опасение. Но атмосфера на концертах и за кулисами становится лучше, и Момо думает, что оно того стоило.

Юки срывается еще несколько раз, заставляя Момо принимать жесткие меры. С его спортивным прошлым справиться с худым и не слишком сильным Юки даже слишком просто. Момо старается быть аккуратнее, но на светлой коже запястий все равно остаются отметины от пальцев. Юки об этом не говорит, только надевает напульсники или повязывает ленты. Один раз Момо отзывает менеджер, но даже он, пожалуй, согласен с ситуацией. Юки стал ответственнее, собраннее, рассудительнее. Группа медленно приобретает былую популярность.

Очередной срыв наступает как всегда внезапно. Юки беснуется, разбивает дорогую вазу и опять швыряет телефон в стену. Момо сначала надеется, что все потухнет само — иногда так бывает, когда Юки, психанув, сразу берет себя в руки. Но ситуация начинает выходить из-под контроля. Момо перехватывает Юки и тащит за руку в комнату персонала — она ближе всего. Он с силой впихивает его в помещение, заходит сам и запирает дверь. Юки, почувствовав, что его отпустили, забивается в дальний угол и с ненавистью смотрит на Момо.

— Ты не только не смог его заменить, ты все испортил! — тихо и злобно шепчет он. — Ты делаешь все отвратительно. Ты все разрушаешь. Ты тянешь Re:vale ко дну!

От этих обвинений Момо истерически смеется. Это настолько абсурдно слышать, что он даже не знает, что сказать. Это он, Момо, который уговаривал Юки не бросать все, он, Момо, который целыми днями только и делает, что объясняет, извиняется и просит войти в положение, он, Момо, который каждый божий день посвящает работе каждую секунду — когда не следит за тем, что творит Юки, — это он, оказывается, тянет всех ко дну.

— Я сказал что-то смешное? — снова заводится Юки. — Что смешного я сказал?!

Ситуация настолько дурацкая, что Момо близок к истерике и пропускает момент, когда Юки бросается на него с кулаками. Юки никогда не был особенно спортивным, но острые костяшки пальцев больно попадают по скуле, и Момо срывается. Он перехватывает руку Юки, заламывает ее и заставляет того упасть на пол.

— Хватит! — рычит он, и это, вместе с болью, кажется, приводит Юки в себя.

— Перестань! — просит он сначала нервно, а потом — уже почти нормальным голосом. — Перестань, ты делаешь мне больно.

Момо отпускает его и поднимается на ноги. Юки встает вслед за ним, отряхивается.

— Ты понимаешь, что когда-нибудь нас перестанут терпеть из-за твоих истерик? — спрашивает Момо, подходя к Юки и отряхивая пыль с рукава. Юки отводит глаза и кивает.

— Ты злишься? — спрашивает он.

Момо качает головой:

— Нет, но для спонсоров и менеджера мы давно стали проблемной парой.

— Надо извиниться? — спрашивает Юки.

Момо качает головой. Все давно привыкли к тому, что Юки ведет себя… так. Он даже не уверен, что готов разрешить извиняться: мало ли чем все это закончится. Лучше уж сам, как всегда. Момо помогает Юки поправить одежду и говорит:

— Просто убедись, что этого не повторится.

Юки кивает. Момо извиняется за них обоих. Конфликт исчерпан.

Когда в студию приглашают возможных спонсоров, Момо волнуется и не спускает с Юки глаз. Эти переговоры — большой шаг в их карьере, и он просто не может позволить Юки все испортить. Но он не успевает остановить неизбежное: Юки не нравится, что им предлагают, он повышает голос и не успокаивается, даже когда Момо сжимает его руку. Телефон остается цел, но встреча безнадежно испорчена, а спонсоры отказывают им. Менеджер укоризненно смотрит на них, особенно долго — на Момо, а потом уходит за гостями, бесконечно извиняясь. Этот взгляд причиняет боль, будто это не Юки, а Момо все испортил, не оправдал доверия.

— Момо? — протягивает к нему руку Юки, будто ничего не случилось.

— Как ты мог?! Как ты мог?! — кричит Момо, глядя тому в глаза.

— Я… — шепчет Юки тихо, но Момо не хочет его слышать.

— Ты испортил все. Это была важная встреча. Я просил тебя молчать. Неужели нельзя просто помолчать?! — Момо говорит с надрывом, почти истерично.

Юки поднимает руки в успокаивающем жесте.

— Я идиот, прости, — говорит он, но Момо его извинения не нужны. Он хотел, чтобы их группа двигалась вперед, хотел, чтобы они были на самой вершине, чтобы музыку Юки услышал весь мир, но Юки… ему будто это все не надо. После всех его стараний, он не смог даже помолчать полчаса!

— Ты ломаешь все, ты, черт тебя побери, а не я! — орет Момо и дает Юки пощечину. Тот отшатывается, хватаясь за лицо и смотрит расширенными от страха глазами.

— Прости! — восклицает Юки, — Что теперь сделать? Как я могу все исправить?

— Все исправить? — переспрашивает Момо, а из глубин его поднимается удушливая волна. Как будто так просто все исправить, как будто это так легко и не требует усилий, унижений, бесконечных поклонов и обещаний.

— Да, как можно все исправить? — переспрашивает Юки.

Момо смешно. Как будто Юки сам не понимает… Он ведь не ребенок, чтобы быть таким наивным?! Момо глухо смеется и смотрит прямо в серые глаза.

— Ты ничего не можешь исправить, — произносит он медленно. — Ты только разрушаешь. Разрушаешь собственную жизнь, нашу группу, меня.

— Я не хотел наносить тебе вред, — тихо говорит Юки, не отводя взгляда. — Я… я просто не могу себя контролировать. Но я благодарен тебе. Ты не даешь мне уничтожить все.

Момо истерично смеется. Он много лет ждал, когда Юки это признает, и вот, наконец, дождался признания, когда все на грани краха.

— Я могу что-то сделать для тебя? — тихо спрашивает Юки, протягивая руку и проводя по его щеке. У Момо темнеет в глазах. Он хватает Юки за запястье и притягивает к себе — вдыхает его запах, зарывается свободной рукой в волосы.

— Момо? — удивленно произносит Юки. И, когда Момо проводит рукой по его спине и хватает за задницу, испуганно спрашивает: — Момо, что ты делаешь?

Но Момо не отвечает, он вообще плохо соображает. Он опьянен, одурманен запахом Юки, его близостью, мягкостью его кожи. Он не может себя контролировать — в его сознании только мысль о том, что он хочет присвоить себе его, взять. Полностью погрузившись в животную страсть, Момо не замечает, как обрывает пуговицы на одежде и с силой хватает Юки за волосы, чтобы развернуть.

— Хватит, остановись! — кричит Юки, вырываясь, но Момо не осознает этих слов. В его сознании бьется только одна мысль: захватить, взять, получить хоть какое-то удовлетворение, хоть какую-то выгоду от этого всего. Хватит с него беззаветного служения, хватит самопожертвования.

Желание обладать выливается в дикое возбуждение, и Момо тащит Юки на ближайшее кресло, стягивает брюки вместе с трусами и берет его жестко, напористо, не обращая внимания на крики. Юки вырывается, но ему не хватает сил справиться с железной хваткой, и в конце концов он перестает сопротивляться, только жалобно всхлипывает каждый раз, когда Момо входит в него. Момо двигается резко, размашисто, коротко выдыхая с каждым толчком и жмурясь от яркости ощущений.

От того, что возбуждение накрыло Момо волной, и разрядка наступает также быстро. Он кончает, щедро забрызгав семенем задницу Юки, и только тогда приходит в себя. Морок сходит, сознание начинает проясняться. Он смотрит на Юки, смотрит на свой полуопавший член испуганно. Медленно до него начинает доходить, что он натворил. Ужас накрывает его с головой.

— Юки! — восклицает он и падает рядом с креслом на колени. — Юки, прости меня, Юки, я не хотел!

Юки медленно поворачивается и смотрит на Момо. Во взгляде его разочарование и боль.

— Юки… — шепчет Момо. Он понимает: такое невозможно забыть и простить. И не знает, что делать, как искупить вину, как…

Юки молчит. Момо смотрит, как он медленно поднимается с кресла, натягивает брюки, застегивается и подбирает мобильник со столика. Юки идет к дверям, и Момо кажется, что он сейчас уйдет навсегда. Он вскакивает с пола, подбегает, хватает Юки за руку.

— Юки, прости меня! — шепчет он и чувствует, как из глаз катятся слезы. — Прости! Что мне сделать, чтобы ты простил меня?

Юки высвобождает руку и смотрит на Момо холодно, будто сквозь него.

— Ничего, — лишенным эмоций голосом отвечает он и выходит за дверь.

Момо остается один. Ему кажется, что все кончено.

Момо не знает, почему, но группа продолжает существовать. Юки не поднимает вопроса о завершении карьеры, и Момо малодушно молчит. Они оба делают вид, что ничего не произошло. В коридорах и на репетициях они все так же милы друг с другом, хотя Момо замечает: Юки старается не оставаться с ним наедине. А еще он перестает ругаться с персоналом. Момо иногда кажется, что все эмоции Юки как будто исчезли, перегорели. Это пугает, но Момо не может ничего сделать.

Они не обсуждают произошедшее и вообще почти не разговаривают. А когда Момо один раз пытается попросить прощения, Юки обрывает его на полуслове.

— Просто убедись, что этого не повторится, — отвечает он словами Момо, и тому хочется плакать. И хотя внешне все хорошо и группа стремительно набирает популярность, Момо понимает: он все разрушил.


End file.
